


the Harem girl

by Kazumisan071



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumisan071/pseuds/Kazumisan071
Summary: Loki enjoys being entertained by his harem girls, but what happens when one in particular catches his eye?Notes/Warnings: it has lil dominance in here. Explicit content (strong violence, language, and adult content).TRIGGER WARNING! one scene Loki appears to be aggressive like he would rape the main character but he does not
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the new girl**

I was only 10 when I was dropped off here at the harem house. From that moment on I was property. I remember the first day I was there. Madam Bera also known as our “mother” had taken is by the hand after paying the large man, lead me into the house. I was red in eyes and still sobbing hysterically, trying to figure out where I was, while the large group of girls stared at me in amazement .they giggled and whispered to one another. Most of them had red, golden, or brown silky hair, while I on the other hand had wild wavy hair.

An elderly woman approached me shuffling around me, sizing me up as. She shook her head and sighed sounding displeased

“What are we supposed to do with her? Look at how dark her skin is” the old woman bark

“Yes but look at her eyes mother, it’s almost the color of starlight” madam Bera pointed out grabbing my face and giving her a closer look of me

“I admit they’re lovely but I don’t think we can make a profit on this one, I cannot imagine what man would want her”

“Not right now but I think once she’s up in age and trained I believe she we’ll be well profitable”

The old woman stared at me for a moment

“Alright, she can stay, be allowed to train with the others, but she is NOT allowed to preform publicly until I give the word understand?”

“Yes mother”

“Good now get her out of my sight” she said wirily

Later that night all I could do was cry for my mother, not even a week after she passed my father sent me away.

“Hey kid are you ok?” a voice said

I pulled the covers off of me head to see a beautiful red haired girl with emerald green eyes kneeling beside me. She had to be at least 15

“I-I want my momma” I sniffed

“Madam Bera is your mother now”

“I don’t want her to be my mother, I want MY mother” I wailed quietly

“Hey don’t be like that” she said rubbing my back sweetly. “I know its scary now but it’ll get better I promise. What’s your name?” she asks

“Verena”

“Nice to meet you Verena, I’m Kari. From now on I’m gonna be your big sister ok? Nothings gonna hurt you while I’m here”

“O-ok”

“Hey brat will you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!” another beautiful blonde girl about 17 said harshly cold voice

“Yknow what Tyra why don’t you shut up and go back to sleep? It’s her first night here, cut her some slack” Kari whispered fiercely

This made the blonde mumble something under her breath, then turn over

“Don’t worry I’m gonna take good care of you” she smiled

Over the next few years I trained with my so called sisters, memerizing every dance and step shown. When I wasn’t practicing my dances I was cleaning and doing other chores amongst the house. Most girls in the harem are ready to start preforming at the age of 16, but when I turned 16 mothers out right refused

“But why mother? I’ve been training so hard”

“I know you have, but you are not ready” she said nonchalantly, not looking up from her book

“But my others sisters are preforming”

“When the time is right, I will debut you”

Even though I trained day in and day out with my sisters, mother would not allow me to perform with them.at the end of the day I hear the giddiness and laughter of my sisters as they near the door. I would greet mother and my sisters as I took their shoes

“mother am I ready to preform yet?” I’d ask

“no, not yet but soon” she say defeatedly, brushing past me to slip into her study

“its prolly coz she looks so strange” giggled Tyra

“yea,I cant imagine a man being enticed by that, mother will prolly get fed up and sell her to the whore house” iona laughed cold heartedly

Hearing this made me tear up inside, was I that hedious? Sometimes I hated my dark skin,my thick curves. all my sisters either had pale, or olive colored complextions with thin figures.

“don’t let them get to you Vee, you’ll get your chance” Kari said comfortingly

Kari was 21 now,and had grown up beautifully, she was the best dancer among us and had many clients almost rivaling iona’s. how I wished I could be there with my big sister

This routine went on for a year or so, mother and sisters would come home, id ask only to be shot down

I started to think id never be debuted


	2. chapter 2: he wants something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Loki enjoys being entertained by his harem girls, but what happens when one in particular catches his eye?
> 
> Notes/Warnings: it has lil dominance in here. Explicit content (strong violence, language, and adult content).TRIGGER WARNING! one scene Loki appears to be aggressive like he would rape the main character but he does not

**Chapter 2: he wants something new**

**2 years later**

Loki stared on irritably ,as his usual group of harem girls danced for his pleasure,but frankly he had become well bored of them all, a good handful of them he had already even fucked

“enough!!” he snaps, making the girls stop suddenly.

They all stared at him in confusion

“is everything alright my lord?” madam Bera asks

“you bring me the same girls every time I call upon you, I’ve grown tired of them”

“my apologies m’lord is there anything-”

“do you have any new girls?”

“N-new?” she stammered “um yes, one girl comes to mind her name is Astrid”

“I’ve already had ‘Astrid’” he said cutting her off “quite frequently” loki added

“oh? Yes you’re right m’lord.. wait how about Elora?”

“ive had her as well. And Iona and Tyra and Jaenelle…shall I continue?” he sighed, annoyance in his tone “are you honestly going to tell me you have nothing new to present to me Bera?”

Madam Bera grew nervous, she didn’t want to tell him she had no one new to Present, but she didn’t want to lie and say she did either

Loki rolled his eyes, rising out of his chair.

“Take your girls and leave, perhaps I’ll find amusement else where” he says beginning to walk out of the room

Terrified if losing such a valuable client, a sudden idea came to her head

“wait!” she shouts

“yes?”

“I do have… one new girl, she suddenly just came to mind” madam Bera laughs nervously

“oh really?” he says strutting over to her “do tell”

“She’s 17 but she’s turing 18 in a fortnight…”

“well I do love a young beautiful woman” he smirks

“um yes, I plan on debuting her very soon but I must warn you, she is.. a little different from my other girls

  
“I like her already” he

  
“yes but-”

  
“bring her to me in a fortnight I want to be the first to see this new girl, is that clear?” he sternly says

  
“y-yes m’lord”

  
“good. I look forward to seeing her” he called as he turned on heel to leave the room

The harem girls ran over to their mother

  
“mother! What did you mean by a new girl?” Kira asks

“the only one we haven’t debuted ”

“oh god mother you don’t mean…” Iona began to say horror playing across her face

“yes that’s exactly who im talking about”

At the harem house

Verenas pov

I furiously scrubbed the stones floors, trying to rub out any imperfections, I sat up as I begin to hear the loud chatters of my sisters nearing

-they must be back from the palace, but why so soon?-

“Verena?? Verena where are you girl??” my mother’s voice rang through the halls

“here I am mother” I say walking into her sights

“come with me this instant ” she said urgently, grabbing my arm and dragging me into grandmothers room

“mother we have to debut her”

My heart jumped at the very sound of the one particular word

“what? no. who would even want her? ” my grandmother drawls looking up from her book

“prince loki”  
  


She stared at mother in disbelief, then glanced at me then at mother, then me again

The sound of her laughter filled the room

“prince loki? One of the sons of Odin wants to meet her? He truly must be mad” she laughed

“mad or not he wants a new girl, Verena is the only girl of age we have he hasn’t seen” mother pressed

“Bera how do you even know he’ll like her?”

- _this could be my chance to prove myself_ -

I inhaled sharply and opened my mouth

“If I may speak mother.. I would be very greatful if you allowed me to preform for the prince and represent out household”

Grandmother crossed her,contemplating the idea.it felt like we stood there waiting for ages

“alright we will debut her”

I was ready to jump up and down and make a fool of myself because I was so overjoyed

“thank you! Thank you so much grandmother”

“but mark my words Verena, if you do anything to displease the prince and cause shame to our household you will regret it” she said sternly

“you wont regret it grandmother, thank you so much” I praised, bowing to her and leaving the room

As I shut the door behind me excitement crept up my spine , I was finally going to be debuted, to the prince no less!!


End file.
